(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device and particularly, to a liquid crystal display device capable of avoiding black unevenness generated in a display area.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is formed by a TFT substrate with pixels including pixel electrodes and thin film transistors (TFT) formed in a matrix shape, an opposite substrate facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal interposed between the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate. Then, an image is formed by controlling the transmittance of light through liquid crystal molecules in every pixel.
In a liquid crystal display device, there sometimes occurs black unevenness especially in the periphery of a display area. This may be affected by the water entering into the liquid crystal. In order to avoid the water from entering inside, various structures have been developed. On the other hand, there is another way of, even if water enters into the liquid crystal display device, adsorbing the water entered inside in order to suppress the affect on the liquid crystal.
Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2008-191265 discloses a structure in which an adsorbent layer for adsorbing the water is arranged in a seal portion for sealing the TFT substrate and the opposite substrate. Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2012-150290 discloses a structure in which an adsorbent layer for adsorbing the water is arranged between a display area and a seal portion.